Discord's Story The Beginning (1)
by ChromeFirexDiscord
Summary: Discord is freed from stone jail, and possibly made his first friend, better yet a girl. But Discord must hide his true identity, from her.


_Discord was always thought of as a chaotic, evil, heartless pony (or Draconequus.)_

_Now that he broke out of his stone prison for the second time, he has changed dramatically._

_He just doesn't know where to start. _

_Where does a guy like him go? _

_Where will he stay?_

_Will he ever be accepted?_

_Poor Discord has been judged just an as statue, imagine how he will be judged as his-self. _

_Enough talking, enjoy the story.__

The moment Discord just awoken from his stone jail, things felt, different. He didn't feel like something was eating at his heart, He didn't understand this feeling and touched his chest. He didn't think this was real, until he saw the clear sky. Discord remembered only dark skies and hard rain.

"I'm free?" Discord whispered.

Discord saw ponies coming to the statue garden. He didn't want to been seen, so he hid behind a large bush. Discord watched the ponies go by, chatting happily. They didn't seem to notice that he broke free from the statue. He knew he wasn't important but, he didn't know he was THAT unimportant. Discord didn't really mind though, he was just happy they didn't see him.

"That was close." Discord whispered.

Discord didn't know where to go, it was still light out, and he had to go somewhere…But where? Discord sat beside the bush just thinking where to go. Underground? Cloudsdale? Ponyville? Ponyville seemed to be his best chance. But he couldn't go as his form, the ponies would freak out. Discord got another idea, use his magic to form as a pony.

Using his magic he formed as a Pegasus, because of his wings. He looked into a pond just to make sure he looked real enough. He was a White pony with black hair; he had a fire cutie mark. The only thing that looked odd, was his tooth, it didn't disappear. But, everything seemed fool-proof, so he headed to Ponyville.

As Discord headed to Ponyville he saw ponies on the sides chatting, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Discord was afraid that ponies would look at him and recognize him. But, it didn't happen, so he kept walking. To his surprise, some mares did actually stare at him. This was new so he just blushed and kept walking.

Once Discord entered into Ponyville, he looked around just seeing a place he could stay at. A few places stood out but, nothing was cheap enough. Discord headed to the market, he thought he could get some information. Discord stared around hoping to find someone who could help him. Discord approached many ponies asking, "Can you help me find a house?" Almost everyone pony said no, or they were busy. Then he saw a mare that stood out, she had an orange body, wings, and red hair. He approached the young mare and tapped her shoulder. The mare turned around and looked at Discord. She stared at him for a while. Discord was afraid she would know who he was, so he just let her stare at.

"You seem familiar, what's your name?" The mare asked.

Discord swallowed hard, looked around, found an item, and created a name that didn't sound too stupid.

"I'm Eagle Flight." Discord said slowly.

"Cool, I'm Chrome Fire" The mare replied.

Discord noticed the cutie mark. It was a lightning bolt made of fire. Discord guessed she was a quick at flying. Discord smiled.

"I'm new at Ponyville; can you help me find a place to live?" Discord asked.

"Sure I'd love to help, Eagle Flight." Chrome Fire replied happily, "Follow me."

Discord followed Chrome Fire, he was relived he found a pony to help him. He couldn't help but notice her flank and looked; he didn't want to be crude, so he just looked away. He looked along the way just seeing how beautiful Ponyville was. He never knew why he wanted to make this place so chaotic. Then they approached a house that looked very small.

"Well here we are." Chrome Fire finally said.

Discord wasn't paying attention, and ran right into her flank.

"Sorry, Chrome Fire." Discord said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay." Chrome Fire replied.

"Well, this is your new house, sorry it's so small." Chrome Fire said while turning around.

"Nah, it's homey, I like that." Discord replied pleasingly.

Chrome Fire flew away leaving Discord on his own, Discord wanted her to stay and chat with him but, he needed to establish his new life. He entered his new home, it wasn't that bad. It had a living room, bathroom, kitchen and a good size bedroom. Discord jumped right into bed, today was over. Discord has a nightmare about becoming stone once more. He was comforted by Chrome Fire's voice in his sleep, so he was relaxed. Dreaming of her, he was relaxed, just a bit.


End file.
